ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Avengers: Ultimate Heroes
The Avengers: Ultimate Heroes is a cartoon that comes out on July 5, 2014 and will be on Disney XD. Cast The Avengers *Nolan North - Tony Stark/Iron Man **Tim Curry - J.A.R.V.I.S *John DiMaggio - Bruce Banner/Hulk *Daran Norris - Steve Rogers/Captain America *Dave Boat - Thor *Thomas F. Wilson - Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Vanessa Marshall - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Lance Reddick - Samuel Wilson/Falcon The Cabal *Tim Curry - Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom *George Takei - The Mandarin *Robin Atkin Downes - Loki *Clancy Brown - Johann Schmidt/Red Skull/Dell Rusk *Charlie Adler - George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K. *Gregg Berger - Attuma *Matthew Frewer - Samuel Sterns/The Leader The Masters of Evil *John DiMaggio - Henrich Zemo/Baron Zemo, Emil Blonsky/Abomination *Gabrielle Cateris - Amora the Enchantress **Peter Lurie - Skurge the Exicutioner *James Horan - Ultron *Dimitri Diatchenko - Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo *Maurice LaMarche - The Mad Thinker HYDRA *Jim Ward - Baron Wolfgang von Strucker/Baron Strucker *Vanessa Marshall - Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra/Viper *Lance Henriksen - Eric Williams/Grim Reaper Wrecking Crew *John DiMaggio - Dirk Garthwaite/Wrecker *Nolan North - Brian Calusky/Piledriver *Diedrich Bader - Henry Camp/Bulldozer *Gary Anthony Williams - Dr. Elliot Franklin/Thunderball Other Heroes *John DiMaggio - James Rhodes/War Machine, Namor, James Howlett/Wolverine, Vision *Diedrich Bader - Danny Rand/Iron Fist, Richard Rider/Nova *Gary Anthony Williams - Luke Cage *Yuri Lowenthal - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *James Arnold Taylor - Bobby Drake/Iceman, James Barnes/Winter Soldier *Tara Strong - Anjelica Jones/Firestar *Wally Wingert - Dr. Henry Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket *Grey DeLisle - Janet Van-Dyne/Wasp *April Stewart - Carol Danvers/Ms Marvel *Patrick Stewart - Professor Charles Xavier *Nolan North - Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider *Elizabeth Daily - Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/Mockingbird Fantastic Four *Cam Clarke - Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Quinton Flynn - Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Danica McKellar - Susan Storm/Invisible Woman *John DiMaggio - Ben Grimm/The Thing Guardians of the Galaxy *John DiMaggio - Rocket Racoon, Adam Warlock *Mark Hamill - Groot *Cam Clarke - Peter Quill/Star Lord, Bug *Nolan North - Jack Flag, Cosmo the Spacedog *Dawnn Lewis - Gamora *Gregg Berger - Arthur Douglas/Drax the Destroyer *Grey DeLisle - Phylia-Vell/Martyr *Kim Mai Guest - Heather Douglas/Moondragon, Mantis *George Eads - Vance Astro/Maj. Victory Other Villians *Gary Anthony Williams - Thanos *Mark Hamill - Ulysses Klaw/Klaw, Arkady Rossovich/Omega Red *John DiMaggio - Red Hulk, Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Surtur, Ultimo, Elihas Starr/Egghead, Franklin Hall/Graviton, Tryco Slatterus/Champion of the Universe, Frank Payne/Constrictor *Robin Atkin Downes - Arnim Zola *Charlie Adler - The Space Phantoms *Tom Kane - Paul Pierre Duvall/Grey Gargoyle, Kurse *J.G. Hertzler - Tony Masters/Taskmaster *Daran Norris - Venom *Brent Spiner - Zebediah Killgrave/Purple Man *Jonathan Adams - Nathaniel Richards/Kang/Immortus, Galactus *John Kassir - David Cannon/Whirlwind The Brotherhood *Tim Curry - Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Keith Szarabajka - Victor Creed/Sabretooth *John DiMaggio - Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind *Grey DeLisle - Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Nolan North - Mortimer Toynbee/Toad *John Kassir - St. John Allerdyce/Pyro *Gregg Berger - Fred J. Dukes/Blob, Dominikos Petrakis/Avalanche *Dwight Schultz - Mesmero *Neal McDonough - Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver The Skrulls *Charlie Adler - K'lrt/Super Skrull *Elizabeth Daily - Queen Veranke *Khary Payton - Paibok the Power Skrull *Steven Blum - Warlord Morrat *David Sobolov - Titiannus A.I.M. *Stephen Root - Scientist Supreme *Dwight Schultz - Technovore *Nolan North - Super-Adaptoid *Steven Blum - A.I.M. Soldiers The Kree *Jonathan Adams - Supreme Intelligence *John DiMaggio - Ronan the Accuser, Yon-Rogg *Mark Hamill - Kalum Lo, Kree Sentries The Zodiac *Dee Bradley Baker - Jacob Fury/Scorpio *Steven Blum - Darren Bentley/Aquarius *Rick D. Wasserman - Marcus Lassiter/Aries *Cam Clarke - Jack Klevano/Cancer *Clancy Brown - Willard Weir/Capricorn *Nolan North - Joshua Link/Gemini *Dave Boat - Daniel Radford/Leo *Keith Ferguson - Gustav Brandt/Libra *Peter Lurie - Noah Perricone/Pisces *Gary Anthony Williams - Harlan Vargas/Sagittarius *John DiMaggio - Cornelius Van Lunt/Taurus *Tara Strong - Elaine McLaughlin/Virgo S.H.I.E.L.D. *J.G. Hertzler - Nick Fury *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *Neal McDonough - Dum Dum Dugan *Margaret Easely - Maria Hill *Diedrich Bader - Clay Quartermain *Chi McBride - G.W. Bridge *James Sie - Jimmy Woo *Cam Clarke - Jasper Sitwell *Khary Payton - Gabe Jones S.W.O.R.D. *Grey DeLisle - Abigail Brand *Neil Patrick Harris - Peter Corbeau *John DiMaggio - Sydren Annihilators *Steven Blum - Beta Ray Bill, Wendell Vaughn/Quasar, Gabriel Lan/Air-Walker *Cam Clarke - Fire-Lord *Grey DeLisle - Stardust, Frankie Raye/Nova *John DiMaggio - Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer Asgardians *Clancy Brown - Odin *Grey DeLisle - Sif *Nolan North - Balder *Cam Clarke - Fandral *John DiMaggio - Hogun *Dwight Schultz - Volstagg *Steven Blum - Tyr *J.B. Blanc - Heimdall *Kari Wahlgren - Valkirye Supporting Characters *Kurtwood Smith - Sen. Robert Kelly *Daran Norris - J. Jonah Jameson *Grey DeLisle - Pepper Potts *Leonard Nimoy - Uatu the Watcher *Jim Ward - Henry Peter Gyrich *Kari Wahlgren - Jane Foster *Luke Perry - Rick Jones Crew *Charlie Adler - Voice Director Category:Action/Adventure Category:Marvel Comics Category:Science Fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Animation